Mrs Alone?
by SYMBOLS
Summary: Draco x Hermione x Cormac, Hailey  oc  x Cormac, and much, much more!  A bunch of hormonal young adults, an eighth year, and a bunch of surprises, what's going to happen?
1. Returning Home

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express by herself, leaning her head against the cool glass window. Why hadn't Harry and Ron come to complete their education? Harry wanted to be an Auror, for goodness sake. Ron, well, he needed all the help he could get. Thank Merlin Percy has sense to do something actually worth the amount he got paid. The bushy haired girl sighed as she saw the one and only Draco Malfoy's reflection. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she forced in a polite tone.

"There's noo where to sit, Mudblood," he seethed.

"That's nice. A bit lost without Crabbe and Goyle?" she scowled straight back, turning to Malfoy.

"Oh, it's not as if I want to sit next to you!" Draco growled, sitting opposite Hermione, refusing to look at her.

She glared at him for a moment, and shook her head. He wasn't worth it. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a book. "I'm so excited for the new Hogwarts: A History book. . . it'll be incredibly interesting," she muttered to herself.

"Taking every subject, Granger? As if you can keep up, it's an. . . an eighth year, basically," Malfoy said.

"Leave me be. You do whatever you do, just don't talk to me. Don't look at me. I hate you, and I wish you'd go away," Hermione said, though she was taking every subject, and it would be hard.

"Touchy beaver," he mumbled.

Hermione ignored the Twitchy Ferret, and glared down at her book. Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt so alone. She wiped her chocolate eyes vigorously. Just because Harry and Ron weren't there, didn't mean Malfoy could get the better of her. She felt a tear trickle down her face, and gulped. A piece of cloth flew at her, and she looked up as another tear fell down her face. Malfoy was staring at her. She wiped her eyes and nose, and flung it back at the Slytherin. He looked disgusted, and flung it back. Hermione sighed, and it flew back, and almost immediatly, it was at her hands. It continued for a while, and Hermione started to giggle. Malfoy was about to chuckle too, but the smile quickly disolved, and he forced his face back to the usual scowl.

"I'm not your friend, Mudblood," he snarled. Hermione stopped giggling, and looked at him. She stared at his scowl, and looked at her book once again, as she heard the sound of the trolley pass. She heard Malfoy's careless words of "I don't eat that rubbish."

"You, Miss Granger?" asked the trolley lady.

"Oh- I have no money, sorry," she said, and just as the words escaped her lips, a clatter of galleons fell in front of her. "Or," she smiled. "May I have two packets of Every Flavour Beans, and two Pumpkin Pasties, and two bottles of Butterbeer. She handed over the money, and got a jangling amount of Knuts back. She passed them back to Malfoy, and smiled at him, a big, teeth-baring smile. "If you'd like anything, just ask, alright?" she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and began coughing, though the words Mudblood clearly escaped from his mouth. Hermione coughed back, and Twitchy Ferret came out of hers. He kicked her beneath the table, and she winced in pain. "Look, I didn't do anything. I try and be nice, but you go on about my Mudblood germs or whatever. It's childish, Malfoy, it really is!"

She received no answer, and looked at the clock. Almost two. She stood up, and put her book in her bag. Malfoy glanced up at her. "I'm going to. . . to the bathroom," she announced, cheeks reddening. Stumbling off, she made her way to the cramped cubicle and tears started pouring out her eyes. Why was he being worse than usual? He wasn't even saying anything. Silence. Yet, she wanted to hear him. Why, she didn't know. But he just seemed so different. The handkercheif, the money. It was so kind, yet so unusual. She bit her lip, and dabbed her eyes with some toilet paper. She felt so tired, and she just wanted to sleep. . .

The train jerked, and Hermione opened her eyes. "I fell ! I'd best change into my robes," she gabbled, yanking her purple sweater off, and replacing it with a shirt. She ran out, pulling on one shoe, and straightening her eyes. She bumped straight into Malfoy. "You've been gone four hours, I wondered where you were. The train just stopped," he shrugged, and handed her a blue suitcase, and a few extra bags. Her bags. She thanked him, but he was already half out the door. "Wait, can I walk with you? Harry and Ron, they aren't here, I'm just a bit alone. I don't know if anyone you know is here?" she rocked on her heels, cocking her head to one side. He stared at her, and shrugged. She smiled sweetly, and tapped behind him, lugging slowly. "Was your father taken to Azkaban? And you're mother?" she ask curiously.

"Yes," he replied shortly. "Dementor's kiss on my father. My mother wasn't a Death eater, so she just has a few months. Granger, why am I telling you of all people? Leave me alone, you freaking Mudblood," he strode quickly away from her.

She swallowed back the coming tears. Why was she so fricking emotional? "Okay, Hermione, he isn't worth your tears. Ignore him. Just ignore him."

She held her head high, and walked on her own, bags clasped in her hands. He was some freaky, pureblood obsessed Slytherin who didn't give a toss about her. So why cry? She was just a bit lonely, Harry and Ron weren't coming to Hogwarts. It was obvious why Malfoy was. His father in no state, dead, his mother in Azkaban. He was lonely. Just like Hermione. Oh God, she'd have to share the eighth year common room with him, and a table, and everything. She shook her head violently, brown curls falling across her face. "Neville, Hannah, Ernie, Terry, Hailey," she paused. "Cormac. . . I don't need a Malfoy to keep me company," she chuckled silently, as her chest heaved.

She continued her slow walk, and got into a carriage, staring at the beautiful Thestral.

"Hello, Hermione! We were just wondering where you were!" Hannah said brightly, next to her friend Hailey, a Ravenclaw. Neville, Ernie, Terry and Cormac were with them, and Hermione took the last seat. "I'm sure Eighth Year will be fun!" Hermione nodded, hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Yeah," Cormac said, Hailey staring at him contently.

"For sure," Neville smiled.

**Authors Note: **There we are, first chapter. I've been wanting to write this for ages, so I finally finished. And don't worry, the relationship won't begin for a while, Draco and 'Mione are just getting feelings! :D So, review, and I'll get the next chapter for this and Ron x Avery up soon! :3 x jada


	2. You're in for it

"Welcome, to Hogwarts," McGongall spoke loudly, giving a smile. "For this year, we have what I shall call an 'Eighth Year,' as many students missed their Seventh Year after that dreadful time. They shall have purple ties and robes, and when they earn points, it will go to their ex-house, i.e, if Hermione Granger got five points, it'd go to Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed as the sorting began. She was sitting next to Hailey and Hannah, Hannah, of whom was chatting excitedly. Hailey however, seem distracted by someone. Draco Malfoy, was that someone. This made Hermione feel. . . she couldn't explain. Chewing on her fingers nervously, she waited for the food to show up. As soon as Zivera, Louise was sorted, she chucked two potatoes and a chunk of meat on her plate. Stuffing it quickly in her mouth, she acted like she'd ate a whole plateful. Getting up, she stormed out, just to find Cormac McLaggen. . . smoking?

"That's a Muggle thing, it's ever so dangerous," she sniffed.

"It feels good. I've seen every Slytherin do it by the time their fifteen," Cormac shrugged, "Want one?" He lit a cigarette and passed it to Hermione.

"You're a Gryffindor! Look, I don't sm-" she paused abruptly, and watched as Cormac moved his hand to her mouth, pushing in the ciggie. Hermione inhaled it, and then spluttered, as Cormac patted her back.

"Look, we'll go outside," he said.

They walked outside, and tried the thing again. She chucked it on the floor, and coughed, throwing it to the floor. She shook her head, and sighed. "I'm- I'm glad I have you guys," she squeaked nervously. He chuckled, and patted Hermione's hand, making her feel uncomfortable.

"The eighth year common room and dorms are pretty damn cool," Cormac said lightly. The Gryffindor giggled, an uncertain look crossed on her face.

"Oh well, I'm very tired," she said, giving a fake yawn.

"D'you want me to show you the way. In fact, I will, right?" Cormac said, grabbing Hermione by pulling his arm round her waist. She felt some fingers touch her behind, and jumped away.

"I have to go- go to the bathroom first. Oh look, it's Hailey," she gabbled, pointing at a fake figure. She was gone before he walked back.

Speeding through the hall, she turned and leant against a wall, breathing heavily. Sighing, and staring up, she met a pair of grey eyes. "Oh!" she gasped.

He stared at her, mouth moving into a scowl. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know where I'm going. I want to go to sleep," she began to sob. The encounter with Cormac was overwhelming, and 'Mione didn't like it.

"Our common room is over there," he pointed to a big door. "The password is "Butterscotch Butterbeer." Don't ask," he smirked, and began to walk away.

"Malfoy- Draco, I mean," she asked cautiously. He groaned, and asked her what the matter was. "Do you still. . . still hate Muggleborns?"

"Yes."

"So you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Hermione sighed, for what? The hundreth time for sure. "Thank you for telling me where to go. Butterscotch Butterbeer!"

She walked into a room, with twenty-two plush purple chairs, a fire, tables, snacks, and more.

"Hermione!" Neville, Hannah, Terry, Ernie, Parvati, Padma and a few more all chorused. Hailey just glowered at her. She'd obviously seen Cormac follow Hermione.

"Hello!" she said, as rain started to pour outside. She moved her eyes to Draco for a moment, of whom was sitting with Malcum Baddock. He looked pretty pissed about something. That something, Hermione Granger.

"I- I'm going to bed. I'm very tired," Hermione announced. She gulped. "Goodnight, everybody!"

She ran up the stairs, and found herself in front of a door with a gold plate, and in red, the name HERMIONE GRANGER had been printed on it. There sat a bed, with red sheets. A dresser, wardrobe, and her bags. A small fridge like thing with snacks, and a few jugs of 're-fill' water. She changed quickly into a pair of comfy pyjama's and sat on her bed. She had to fill out at least three free periods.

"Hm," she sighed. She was taking so many subjects! "I suppose I could drop Ancient Runes. Oh no, it's my favorite subject," she whispered earnestly. "I'll drip History of Magic and. . . Muggle Studies. Oh, and Divintation. I don't know why I was taking that!"

She managed to squeeze in four free periods, and then gave the form to her new owl, Genevieve. Genevieve was a gorgeous tawny owl, with ruffled brown feathers, and a white face. She was almost as good as Crookshanks.

Hermione fell onto her pillows, and as she just fell asleep, a knocking on her door sounded. She got up, and opened it. "Hello?"

"Do you know what you've been up to? Stealing my boyfriend, perhaps?" a seething voice said. "Cormac is mine, so lay off, you freaking idiot. You're in for it." The door slammed. Hailey McAdams was so. . . over-protective. Hermione burst into quiet tears. It wasn't her fault! Hailey was known for her cruelness, and she used Crucio on Cho Chang for kissing her crush, Cedric. Cho didn't tell, scared for more.

The sadistic girl, Hermione thought. She jumped into bed once more, and closed her eyes, asleep in no time.

"You're in for it."

"You're in for it."

"You're in for it."

It was all too much. Hailey, Draco, Cormac. Harry, Ron, her friends back home. Her parents. The remaining Death-eaters. The pain the word 'Mudblood' gave her arm. She woke up sweaty and screaming, with a cautious Hannah hanging over her. "Hermione?" she whispered, passing Hermione a goblet. The bushy-haired girl gulped it down, and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine Hannah, thank you for coming."

"Some people are complaining, they say that you're stupid. And a wreck. And. . . and a Mudblood," Hannah shook her head. "It's horrible! It's so disrespectful. You're much better than McAdams, Malfoy and McLaggen," she gabbled. "Oh look! They can be the Three Mean M's together!"

Hermione nodded, and breathed heavily. "Thank you, Hannah, again. G- goodnight."

Hannah left, and with a final smile, she was gone. Why was Hermione back?

She hadn't be back one day, and life was Hell.


End file.
